hollyoaks
by Maleeha x
Summary: wienna
1. Siennas POV

**LOL sorry I keep making stories often**

 **This is a Hollyoaks story**

 **ENJOY- this is when Sienna found out she's having twins**

Sienna Blake was expecting twins, she was really happy and so delighted but after Nico she considering to name her baby girl Sophie but that broke her heart when she thought of that _Sophie_ her evil father told her to give her up and told a lie saying she was dead, was so tragic then found her found out her name is changed. Then boom she was a murder and died as a murderer. Sienna let the tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered, the door opens and , she didn't need to know who is it, she knew, she felt his strong arms wrapped around her, she breathed in in and closed her eyes, day 1, they got together to check on Maxine then it turned into love, he whispered in her ear ' I'm never leaving you again' she smiled again said teasingly ' you better not make that a promise' he smiled turned her around to face him ' you're so precious Sienna Blake I love you, I wish I forgave you, the minute you said sorry' she sighed thinking about that, she then smiled ' forget that lets focus on our children' he smile and hugged her. He then heard her say ' what are we going to do now, Neeta and Sally bound to notice' he sighed and said ' don't worry princess that would be sorted' she sighed wishing she would believe him.

Just before 3am, Sienna showered got dressed today she was meeting Joel for some business, she sighed as she got dressed and applied her makeup, she ran out before informing Warren she's going out.

Sienna entered the café looked around and there she saw him, she smiled and walked up to him sat down, and smiled ' thanks is that mine'? referring to the tea, he replied ' yeah' she smiled again took a sip ' so you want to join my dad'? she made a mm sound signaling yes. He sighed thinking his dad will kill him if he knew what he was up to, she smiled and said ' oh I forgot to tell you' she dished something out her bag ' congratulations Joel you're a uncle to my beautiful twins' she handed scan to him, he smiled laughed and said ' wow', She continues ' promise me no dodgy deals when they come' he sighed.

Later on they was chatting, Warren decided to come to the café, he had his hands in pocket and made sure Sienna don't see, he looked at them with revenge through the window, he walked up to Sienna and said ' Comfortable are you'? Sienna turned around ' Warren…' He stopped her ' don't' before walking off, She looked at Joel as in guilt.

' how many times do I have to tell you, I love you so much, no one else, and sooner these children will, we will be a lovely family' Warren didn't want to hear it he spat ' Sienna I thought you gone shopping but no your there with MY son' she made an excuse ' I WAS TELLING HIM ABOUT OUR BABY' which was half true but warren sighed and thought _if I don't believe her I will lose her and my babies_ , Sienna looked really upset now, warren felt guilty went close to her, took her hands and kissed it ' I believe you' Sienna wasn't impressed ' oh do you now'? he rolled his eyes and sighed, she gave a puppy face pretended to be angry with him, but she couldn't say mad, warren dug some cash out his wallet handed it to sienna ' my beautiful angel, go treat yourself' she stared at the money in his hand ' Is that what I mean to you'? she ran away from him with him yelling her name.

Sienna was running tears pouring down when she bumped into Maxine really hard, she goes ' owww' clutching her tummy before whispering ' Maxine I'm pregnant I don't want you go banging me like that' Maxine looked at her concerned ' I'm sorry Sienna congratulations, are you ok want to talk'? Sienna bursted n tears nodded her head yes, so Maxine took her to her house.

' I don't know what to do, he acts not serious, he gave me money' she waves the money at Maxine, she frowned ' what how's that bad'? sienna sighs ' I don't want to be his charity, IM his girlfriend and soon mother to his kids I don't need him, to be so dodgy' Maxine sighed ' look I felt like not trusting Adam with my life but once I got to know him he's alright' she interrupted ' Maxine we been together like…' Maine puts her hand to stop her ' look just talk to him, explain how you feeling' she couldn't deal with it she said ' look there's something I need to tell you…' Maxine was confused ' what'? ' o done what you did with my father' Maxine thought what she was trying to say widened her eyes ' SIENNA YOU REALLY ANT TO GO THROUGH THAT, WITH A CHILD ON THE WAY' 'easy for you to say you had Minnie' she sighed ' Sienna you have no idea what you put yourself through'

 **What do you think so far?**


	2. CONTINUING

Siennas POV

I KNEW I SHOULDN'T TOLD MAXINE STUPID ME UGH NOW SHES GOING TO BLAB TO ADAM THEN WHAT/. WHATS LEFT FOR ME NOW, WHY DID I HAVE TO TELL HER, I REALLY HOPE Neeta and Sally won't realize they have been living with a dead body! Why? Why would my kids have to suffer because they have a murder as their dad ugh I hate him if he goes jail I'm never forgiving him.

Sienna smiled at Warren when he came up to her and kissed her on the cheek, she said ' Warren haven't you got something to do'?' Warren was confused She sighed ' the body' half whisper. Warren sighed ' yeah I will'

He handed her a coffee she mumbled thanks, she was so scared really scared what if they suss her out, what if they realized warren got me to help him. I saw Maxine looking at me, I looked at her in the eyes I saw was hatred and disappointment, I sighed walked away, Maxine sobbed not because Sienna was up to no good because that means Minnie would lose her family member as she would go prison.

Maxine saw Adam, he saw her crying, he went up to her and said ' hey why you crying'? ' it's nothing Adam I'm just emotional' he laughed ' silly mare' she tried to laugh as well.

Sienna couldn't believe it she had a scare once now she's having another one, she felt pains in her stomach, she went to the toilet then she saw blood in her pants, she sighed Spotting of blood is normal but it wasn't for the second time, she felt a sharp pain made her scream Joel looked up his book and rushed towards her. ' are you alright'? ' No' she sobbed, Joel called his father, she was on the floor crying clutching her tummy.

a few hours later they was at the hospital they seen the women they saw before, she smiled they ran some tests ' Unfortunately I'm really sorry Ms. Blake you're not lucky this time' she started bawling her eyes out, Warren stifled a sob but couldn't control it, he cried as well, Warren really wanted this child he really wanted to be a second child, Sienna looks at him teary eyes and leant in for a hug, he accepted. She had to have an operation to get the twins out.

After moments of silence she said ' this is my fault' sitting up knees cuddling her chest, Warren snapped ' no it's not it's mine, if I forgave you when you tried to kill Joel, this wouldn't have happened' she gave a weak smile.

Ellie nightingale came in with a concerned Freddie, Sienna frowned ' Freddie you're in the wrong room what's wrong'? He couldn't say anything just pointed at Ellie, Ellie's nose was bloodied, she had cuts on her face and broken bones, her eyes was closed, he cradled her, the doctor saw them and told him to follow him as he found a room for her.

Ellie got beaten up by Nick as she took it too far, she's been really upset she really didn't need this, Mercy had to look after Lexi.

' Why am I in hospital'? Said the pale Ellie, Freddie sighed ' You're in safe hands just relax' She couldn't take it she screamed ' WHY'!? He told her that made her sob so loud and cry.

All she did was lied to the police saying she didn't want this he stripped her clothes off, raped her made her have sex which wasn't true according to Nick. And she said she wasn't drunk at all.

Sienna was discharged the next day, she came back Nancy goes ' congratulations to the twin' that made her burst out in tears ran away. Warren sighed looked at Nancy in an annoyed way ' WHAT'? ' THE BABY DIED' Nancy felt bad.


End file.
